Of Human Interest
by Tigerdust
Summary: The non-musical sequel to "In Good Company". Xander wakes up in the Hub after coming through the Rift at the end of Company. A Xander/Ianto pairing is imminent. Other hot pairings to follow. But a gentleman never tells.
1. Chapter 1

Creator's Note:

Dan, I've done it. It's your Ianto/Xander pairing, possibly for just you (although I'm hoping others will partake of an interest in it.) This is the sequel to my unique and acclaimed "In Good Company" storyline. Yes, folks more Buffy meets Torchwood (with a bit less singing this time)! And yes, Spike and Willow will both be back for this one too. Tee hee

All good reviewers get some of the double fudge brownies I made for my birthday yesterday.

Oh, yes, and I'm not Whedon, Davies, the BBC, whatever channel Buffy reruns are on now, any of the characters (although a look a bit like Oz and I would leave you for Angel or Harkness/Jones.). Any similarities to this or any event in real life are purely coincedental.

And killing Tosh off was one of the worst things/best cliffhangers I've ever had the pleasure of squeeing through in Torchwood. It's right up there with KKBB, Adam, and that scene from Adrift tee hee.

--On With the Show!--

Tourista has logged on.

Captainsexy has logged on.

Tourista has sent you an instant message.

How are things, Jack?

To (Ianto): Couldn't be smoother. Just finished with my log for this week.

To (Jack): Well, that's productive. How's he doing?

To (Ianto): Looks like he's about to wake up.

To (Jack): Good, I was starting to worry...about your sheets.

To (Ianto): Chuckles

To (Jack): What's so funny?

To (Ianto): This has nothing to do with the sheets, does it?

To (Jack): Well, aren't we self-absorbed?

To (Ianto): Admit it, Jones, you miss me.

To (Jack): Guilty as charged, sir.

To (Ianto): Oh, come on with that sir stuff. You're gonna hurt my feelings one of these days, Ianto.

To (Jack): As tempting as that sounds

To (Ianto): Don't make me come out there.

To (Jack): I have actual work to do.

To (Jack): Did I just miss something?

To (Ianto): Sigh. Oh, I think he's waking up.

To (Jack): See if he wants a coffee.

Unable to deliver message to Captainsexy. User has logged off.

Dr Harper has signed on.

Dr Harper has sent you an instant message.

How about a cuppa?

To (Owen): Don't you have better things to do then bother me?

To (Ianto): I bet you'd come if it were Jack asking.

To (Owen): I'm going to unplug your video game, Owen.

To (Ianto): Now, now. Let's not be hasty tea boy.

To (Owen): Haste is my middle name.

PDHeart has logged on.

PDHeart has sent you an instant message.

Ianto? Are you busy?

To (Owen and Gwen): So, you both need coffee? What if I was actually giving someone information?

To (Ianto): What if you were ordering me a pizza?

To (Owen): You can't eat pizza. Or drink coffee for that matter.

To (Ianto): But it makes me feel a bit more human...

To (Owen and Ianto): Oi. I hate to break up the love fest, but Jack needs you. He says Xander wants to give you a compliment.

Humanerror has logged on.

Humanerror has sent you a message.

Ianto? The searches are finally back in. I've got information on him.

To (Tosh): I gathered. Best come back and see this for myself, then.

To (Owen): Guess you'll have to wait a bit on your coffee.

To (Gwen): We have a land line phone. Don't you have actual work to do today?

To (Ianto): Oh, come on, tea boy!

To (Ianto): See you soon then.

To (Ianto): Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?

Unable to send your message to Tourista. User has logged off.

MannyUnitedlove has logged on.

MannyUnitedlove has sent PDHeart a message.

Hey babe!

To (Rhys): What are you doing online?

To (Gwen): Can't I just surprise you with hello?

To (Rhys): What do you need, then?

To (Gwen): Well, aren't we miss suspicious today?

To (Rhys): ...

To (Gwen): Fine, can you tape Wife Swap for me? I'm having a curry and poker night with the boys. You'll be home then, right?

Unable to send your message to PDHeart. User has logged off.

The door to the hub rolled back and Ianto Jones joined the small queue of people that had hovering eyes on Jack's office. Ianto whispered to Toshiko, who preceded to jump.

Ianto: So, what do we know about him then?

Tosh: Ianto, you've got to get louder shoes.

Owen: She's right, mate. You can be bloody creepy sometimes.

Gwen: Can we talk about Ianto's foot patterns later?

Tosh leads the group over to her computer, where through some efficient key clicks, she brought up a small gamut of information on Xander Harris, aka "The King of Cretins".

Owen: How in the devil does someone get a name like "The King of Cretins".

Gwen: What were the air quotes for then?

Owen: (stiffening) Well, a nickname like that warrants air quotes, doesn't it?

Ianto: (shoots Owen and Gwen a look) It says here he grew up in California. Must have been on vacation.

Tosh: In the tiny town of Sunnydale, or should I say the former town of Sunnydale.

Owen: Bloody hell, look at that body count. Even before the...meteor?

Gwen: Can you pull up a shot of the town as it currently is?

Tosh: As much as I hate to admit it, I can do that using Google Earth.

Ianto: So I'm guessing you won't be teasing Gwen anymore about using Google to find out things about Death.

Tosh: (who precedes to give Ianto a death glare and ignore that last comment) Even I can tell this wasn't the work of a meteor.

Ianto: Most definitely. Those line breaks in the earth are too clean.

Gwen: But how does one town just cave in?

Jack: (who stands at the doorway of his office) Why don't we just ask the visitor our self?

Ianto: Can I get him anything?

Xander: (who walks out of the doorway under Jack's arm) Are you Ianto?

Ianto: If it was a bad cup of coffee, it wasn't Owen.

Owen: Oi!

Xander: Well, good, then you're the one that makes that fantastic coffee.

Xander takes Ianto arm in arm and almost drags him away, at least that's what he'd admit to, to the kitchenette, while everyone else just watches them walk away. Jack then retains heavy fire from three distinctive Torchwood team glances.

Jack: So, I'm guessing you want a meeting?

Owen: Well, that would be nice.

Tosh: He must not be a threat then.

Gwen: (under her breath) Or he's another one Jack's slept with.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a general sound of merriment coming from the coffee machine along with its various whistles and whirs. Gwen's eyebrow raised as she swung away from the open door and began talking.

Gwen: So, will they be joining us anytime soon?

Jack: I'm not sure they'll have to, Gwen.

Gwen: And you don't think it's highly inappropriate to allow a visitor free reign like this?

Owen: Jealous then, are you? That he didn't let you wander off when you had the tour?

Gwen: Jealous you haven't gotten your pizza yet?

Tosh: Okay, okay. You're both jealous. Who is he Jack?

Jack: (who produces a map of Sunnydale with a flourish and a bit of technology) This is the town, or should I say, former town of Sunnydale. As far as we can tell, it was destroyed, although it still stands according to Xander.

Owen: A glitch in the Rift?

Jack: Or maybe it reaches through time as well as space. In any case, he was attending Sunnydale college here. (Jack produces a little red wand from his pocket which circles a red laser projection). And he went to high school here (A second projection over the center of the Rift causes general gasping).

Tosh: So what was it then that did it? Or will do it?

Xander: My money is on the rebuilding of the high school.

Gwen: So you had something to do with it?

Xander: I'm proud to say I did.

Owen: Jack, we need louder floors.

Ianto: (who enters behind Xander with a tray of fresh coffees) Or maybe you need hearing aids.

Gwen: Hello. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but what makes you think I shouldn't see you as a threat to Torchwood?

Ianto: He knows how to get rust stains off the bottom of the coffee cart using Coke.

Owen: Well, bully for you tea boy, but what in the bloody hell does that have to do with us?

Ianto: (Just slightly defensively) Don't you ever wonder why your coffee tastes a bit off once a month?

Tosh: Owen, don't be rude. Go on, so why should we trust you? Not that I'm not all for it mind.

Jack: Because of this. He knows about the Watchers Council.

Ianto: We're not even supposed to know about the Watchers Council, Jack.

Gwen: Excuse me a moment, but what?

Ianto: (sighing heaving) The Watchers Council deals with paranormal activity that is Earth dimension based as opposed to the Rift, which is more temporal but universal.

Xander: (grinning) Is he always this brilliant? You'd put Giles to shame.

Ianto: Why, thank you?

Jack: Yes, yes he is.

Owen: Okay, I do hate to break up this little love fest, but what does it all mean?

Jack: It means...

Xander: What it means is that I will be able to offer various levels of assistance to you, Owen, is it? And you can stop looking as if you're going to examine me, I'm not your type. And as much fun as corpses are to date, you aren't mine.

Owen: How did you?

Xander: A gentleman never reveals his secrets. Wouldn't want you getting too bored of me, now would I?

Tosh: Is there anything you can tell us with any certainty?

Xander: That the Powers That Be don't generally let something like this happen without a reason.

Various parts of Xander's past are revealed throughout the day. The compare notes at dinner, Xander keeping everyone but an unusually grumpy Owen in stitches.

Owen: I still don't see how it's possible.

Xander: I know. Neither could I, but there Phil was, jaw open, and from what I was told later, inhaling the pig!

Gwen: Rhys had a flatmate in college that did that once with butter. Two minutes flat per stick.

Ianto rises as Owen slides his coffee mug across the table. Xander shakes his head.

Ianto: No, no. You're the guest.

Xander: Are you kidding? This is like getting insider trading tips from Martha Stewart. I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Tosh: (whispered to Gwen) Who is Martha Stewart?

Jack: (who proceeds to wink in the general direction) Don't keep him away too long.

Xander and Ianto: I won't.

Jack: Well, they seem to be getting along.

Owen: A little too well. I don't trust him. I mean, he feeds us various facts about vampires he knew, werewolves, and witches, but it's all too mysterious. I say, he's a nutter.

Tosh: Owen, can't you accept there are things we can't understand?

Owen: Only if I can touch them.

Jack: I think it's pretty smart, especially for a kid his age in a new environment.

Gwen: But what are we going to do Jack? Does he just stay here with us then?

Jack: I just don't know Gwen.

The whir of the coffee machine drowns out most of the conversation to the other members of the team. Xander leans away from the coffee machine, nose in the air, inhaling the taste.

Ianto: You didn't have to come with me.

Xander: Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I want to be with someone as charming as you? You remind me a lot of Angel, only with less brooding.

Ianto: And who is this Angel? Should I be flattered?

Xander: Here let me help you with that. (Xander grabs a bit of creamer and begins to pour a bit into various mugs.) I'd be flattered if I were you, only he was a bit taller I'd say. Same hair though, almost similar accents if you weren't paying attention. He was smart, versatile, a real keeper.

Ianto: Well, you were paying attention. Very observant. (Ianto notes that he correctly put the creamer into Gwen, Tosh, and Jack's respective coffee mugs only and a brief shot of honey in his tea.) It's too personal to talk about, isn't it?

Xander: What is?

Ianto: Whatever happened.

Xander: Now it's my turn to call you observant.

Ianto grabs the tray, chuckling, and travels back to the dining table.

Jack: It's good to hear your laugh again, Ianto. (Jack grabs Ianto's hand. Inside his own head, Xander raises an eyebrow and wonders what that really means.)

Ianto: It's good to have something to laugh about, Jack.

Xander: Well, as much as I'd love to chat about innuendo all evening (and this is the part where he rubs his hands together), they call Xander Harris many things, but a slacker is not one of them. Okay, in most cases it might be, but not tonight. You (and he points to Ianto) are taking a night off to show me the spots in the city. And you'll probably wait up for us. (He points a finger at Jack in mock salute.)

Jack: (who raises his hand in defense.) Guilty as charged.

Owen: Why Ianto? I'm the man about town of this group.

Xander: Let me guess. You go to all the posh spots with the lights and flirty women, go home with one or two and think that's it. Am I right?

Tosh: Spot on.

Owen: Hey! When did I lose control of this conversation?

Xander: I think you had them at hello. Where as Ianto, my man, will find me some much needed atmosphere.

Gwen: You boys don't be out too late.

Xander: Don't worry, we will. (Xander grabs Ianto's elbow before he can object and pulls him out of the Hub.)

Jack: (who currently has bemusement playing across his face) Well, I think Xander is going to be good for Ianto.

Owen: At least good for his social life.

Gwen: And why are you so grumpy today?


	3. Chapter 3

Creator's Note: Sorry for the delay. Somewhere in my all my planning, I didn't seem to realize that I have four stories running concurrently (Five if you count the one I have on hold). I can imagine my Ianto muse egging me on telling me to get on with them dutifully. Ianto can be such a task-master some time. Just ask Jack.

Anyways, I don't own any characters/rights to Torchwood, Buffy, or in fact the old-school Cher song that appears in this chapter. If it helps to envision it, trying finding "Dark Lady" somewhere. I realized that I was using way too many country songs and delved into my iTunes to find this one. Hey, did you know there's a setting for the TARDIS on your iTunes? It has something to do with the volume.

--On With the Show!--

The streets of Cardiff are windy at night. Xander shivers, the intense mugginess of Sunnydale summers an invisible memory. Instead of normal sweat, cold wind rips across his forehead and hands. Ianto motions him toward a favorite haunt, unaware of the blistering feeling riding across the back of his neck.

Xander: (entering the place and wiping off his face as he hands Ianto his coat) Jesus, Ianto, this place is freezing.

Ianto: (who hands both coats to the man behind the counter) Really? I'd consider it balmy tonight.

Xander: If this is balmy, then maybe you need a Hell mouth here.

Ianto: (as he guides Xander over to a bar stool) What is this Hell mouth you keep talking about? And if it's anything like the Rift, then I'm sure I speak for everyone at Torchwood when I say that we'll pass.

Xander: (who squints at Ianto) You mean, you know about the Council but not about the Hell mouth?

Ianto: When I first began working for Torchwood, I was purely an archivist. It was easy back then to research topics. When the battle happened...

Xander: (who raises a hand to stop Ianto) It's okay. We don't have to talk about it.

Ianto: It's strange. You make me want to talk about it; talk about things I don't even tell Jack.

Xander: I'll take that as a compliment. Say, where are we anyways?

Ianto: One of my favorite haunts, when I can get away that is. After Lisa, I used to come here a lot. Had some free time on my hands.

Xander: Long story?

Ianto: Afraid so.

Xander: Boy, I've got some of those.

Ianto: I'm guessing one of those is the one behind your nickname. How does one acquire a name like that?

Xander: (holding up an invisible glass for a toast) My first girlfriend, Cordelia Chase. Our relationship was...complicated. Now, she's with Angel in LA.

Ianto: Bloody hell.

Xander: (chuckles) I know. The twisted thing was that our relationship only took off after I screwed myself royally. Did you know that a love spell...

Ianto: Only works if you don't give the person you love

Xander and Ianto: a trinket to protect them.

Xander: How did you know that?

Ianto: Like I said, pure archivist. Although, I'm quite curious about this spell.

Xander: (looks around) Ah, well. Let's talk about it over a round of Darts. We don't seem to be getting much service around here. And don't think you're getting off so easy. I want to know all about Jack and Lisa, especially Jack.

Ianto: (blushes) Oh trust me, you don't want to know.

Xander: If that blush is any indication, oh yes I do. But, just to be safe, I give you scout's honor it won't leave this bar. (He stands and crosses three fingers over his heart.)

Ianto: You were never a scout.

Xander: That obvious?

Ianto: Yes.

There is a man at the end of the bar wearing baggy jeans. He overhears the snippets of conversation as darts fly by. His green cap is flung low over his ears but several hairs of dirty blond dart out from the back. His work shirt is a greasy shade of gray and he sweats mildly around his beer. He watches Ianto and Xander with a bit of interest, remembering the days before and right after the war. Before all his mates began to pass.

Xander: He didn't. Fourteen.

Ianto: Yes, he did. That was our first kiss. Although, we've done better since.

Xander: She didn't. Five.

Ianto: Yes, she did. She got married after being impregnated by a nostrovite.

A short time passes.

Ianto: You aren't serious. Seven.

Xander: Of course, I am. He personally tracked me down to stop our wedding.

Ianto: I won't believe it. Three.

Xander: Why would I lie? We go to kiss, thinking we're going to die, but who busts in except Miss Bitchy High Sunnydale and the Irish Wolf Rocker! To save us!

Ianto: Did you love her?

Xander: Well, I did in many ways. But then she went all gay and dark on me.

Ianto: At the same time? Seven.

Xander: No, it was so gradual I barely noticed. But I suppose a part of me will always be connected to her. We started our relationship in kindergarten after all.

Ianto: (chuckles) You've been together longer than most Torchwood associates survive.

Xander: I make up for it with demon magnetism.

Ianto: You mean animal magnetism, don't you? Bullseye!

Xander: (chuckles) You have no idea how wrong that sounds.

Another bit of short time passes.

Xander: So I'm all for the forearm appreciation club, but when do we get to the drinking?

Ianto: You that anxious to forget your woes?

Xander: No, I'm just anxious. Who's leg do I have to hump to get a martini around here?

Indy, the bartender, comes down the line. His hair is long enough for a ponytail and what was once blond is now a bit more silver. He matches his silver button-down and black trousers to it, and it all complements his classic blue eyes and square chin.

Indy: Another loud American friend, Ianto? You're worse than a horse swatting flies away.

Ianto: Yes, and they just keep coming. Hazard of the tourist trade, I suppose. (Ianto sighs heavily on cue).

Xander: Hey!

Indy: Although, I must say, he's just as attractive as that first bloke you brought in.

Xander: (who gives a sidelong glance of merriment at Ianto) Why Ianto, you player you! Did you bring me to a gay bar?

Ianto: What? I, no. I mean, yes. What I mean to say is...

Indy: How cute. Our Ianto's flustered. (Indy reaches up and brushes his jaw.) Best get used to who you are mate. There's no harm in it.

Xander: I must say, it's impressive.

Indy: Well, we here in Cardiff pride ourselves on being impressive. Impressive and practical.

Xander: Well, I'd do _practically _anything for a drink.

Indy: (who laughs deeply) I like you. Where did you pick this one up Ianto?

Ianto: He kind of fell into my lap.

Indy: (who laughs again) We should all be so lucky, then. So, what can I get for you boys?

Xander: I'll have a Jack and coke.

Ianto: Make that two.

Indy: Right away fellas.

Xander: So, you're playing for the boys team?

Ianto: Indy flatters himself. It was only ever Jack.

Xander: Before that?

Ianto: Just Lisa and one girl before during the stress of A-Levels. Other than that, I don't know.

Xander: Finishing off with a shrug, how non-committal.

Ianto: That's Jack for you too. Never quite know where you stand with him.

Xander: Boy, he and Angel would hit it off, let me tell you.

Indy: Drinks, boys.

Xander: Say, Indy, I know you British people are all stuffy, but if this is a gay bar shouldn't there be dancing?

Ianto: This is not Britain. This is Wales.

Xander: Whatever. Same accents. Where is the dancing?

Indy: Americans. Always watching too many Cocktail movies. Do I look like Tom Cruise to you?

Xander: I'm not drunk enough for that yet.

Ianto: What do you suggest then, Xander?

Xander: Let me back there. I was on a road trip last summer and I was a pretty good amateur bartender, if I do say so myself.

Indy: Well, come on back. I'd like to see this for myself.

Indy spends some time pointing things out and making general rules of conduct for Xander to follow behind his bar. Xander nods politely, rag shifting from hand to hand.

Indy: Anything you need to start with?

Xander: Just a tune or two.

Indy: Translation, Ianto?

Ianto: (who has been observing all of this with an inherently blank, yet bemused, look on his face) Music, Indy. The jukebox works, yes?

Indy: Oi! Someone give Ianto's American friend a song or two.

Green: I'm on it, Indy.

Indy: Thanks Green.

Green: No problem, Indy. It's not every day we get a cute American in these parts. Maybe we'll inspire him a bit.

There's a small crowd around the bar, watching Xander as he works. He slides his fingers once through his hair for luck and tells the man in the green hat, affectionately known as Green, to turn it up.

_Dark lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one_

_Danced to her gypsy music til her brew was done_

_Dark lady played black magic til the clock struck on the twelve_

_She told me more about me than I knew myself_

Xander: (whispered to Ianto) Guess some things cross the international divide.

As the beat begins to shift upward, Xander lines up some shot glasses, playing into the rhythm of the music. During the sharp claps in the chorus, he claps along and does a little spin. This gains a bit of a whoop or two from the audience. They cheer him on, a bright spot of joy in their crummy Cardiff winter.

_She dealt two cards, a queen and a three_

_And mumbled some words that were so strange to me_

_And then she turned up a two eyed jack_

_My eyes saw red but the cards still stayed black_

Two martinis and a Crown Royal and Coke down the row, Xander notices Ianto trying to shrivel into a ball of self-consciousness. The crowd thing doesn't work well for him, Xander notes. Or he wonders, is it more? Xander has an idea. He flips a bottle of Yeager round and sets up a shot, followed by a spritz or two of Red Bull.

Xander: Coming your way, Ianto.

Ianto grins in mock salute as the drink slides down to him. He catches and gulps in one fell swoop and coughs a little.

Xander: Not your style?

Ianto: (with his nose wrinkled) I'd say that's a pass.

Xander: Let's try this one. On me.

He winks as he goes to fix Ianto an Irish car bomb. After the second, well received mind you, Ianto isn't so shriveled up. On the third, he catches it deftly, spins while drinking and plunks it down on the bar. Indy whispers into Xander's ears.

Indy: Bloody hell. He never loosens up this much.

Xander: (whispers) You think that's good, Indy. Watch this. Ladies and gentleman, a round of applause for my host this evening, the delicious Ianto Jones. (General claps follow and a tinting of Ianto's ears to red with a wave and polite smile.) Now that I can see it, I need your help. I think Ianto's got a few secret talents. Let's get him behind the bar and see if he'll prove me right.

_So I sneaked back_

_And caught her with my man_

_Laughing and kissing til they saw the gun in my hand_

_The next thing I knew they were dead on the floor_

_Dark lady would never turn up a card anymore_

Xander: Come on, Ianto. For once in your life, forget you are British.

Ianto and Indy: Welsh.

Xander: Whatever. (He holds his hand out to Ianto, who acquiesces and climbs up over the bar gracefully).

Ianto: Is it a show you're wanting then?

A general cry of yes comes from the crowd.

Ianto: Well, let's have at it then!

_Dark lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one_

_Danced to her gypsy music til her brew was done_

_Dark lady played black magic til the clock struck on the twelve_

_She told me more about me than I knew myself_


	4. Chapter 4

They stumbled home around three, exhausted from a number of various drinks bought for them and the fun of weaving through each other, closer and closer each spin, and getting a bit sweaty serving drinks. The bar was a bit more humid by the time they were done, silk and cotton entwining for the best "show" Indy's bar had ever seen. They made no promises on return, but they had had so much fun.

Xander: You, Ianto Jones, are a party animal.

Ianto: And you, Xander Harris, are an enabler.

Xander: Darn Skippy. But I wasn't trying to enable you to cut loose completely. You almost lost your trademark tie during that last chorus of "I'm Here for the Party."

Xander shoves Ianto out of the cab as they reach his flat, the cabbie also seemed to know Ianto well, and he sprawls, giggling onto the cement floor.

Ianto: Well, how did you like your time tonight?

Xander: I didn't think you would be the one on the floor.

Ianto: It's true. And I only had five, seven shots of what was that?

Xander: An Irish car bomb.

Ianto: God bless the Irish.

Xander: Okay, up we go. (He falls down as Ianto sinks into his arms, a mass of dead, giggling weight.) Or maybe not.

Ianto: Oh, my head. Oh, Jack. He'll be watching, won't he?

Xander: It's likely.

Ianto: I embarrassed myself tonight.

Xander: No, in fact it was quite the opposite. You were quite a hit.

Ianto: I'm going to have to change bars.

Xander: (shoves Ianto into a sitting position near a wall of his flat) Oh no you don't. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.

Ianto: I think it's in my job description, embarrassment. There are a lot of things in my job description, come to think on it. It was at least five pages long. Five long pages with Capt. Jack Harkness and my signatures at the bottom.

Xander: Okay, let's not start the teary-eyed phase of the drunk. Let's get you to bed first.

Ianto: No, no. Mustn't go to my bed. He'll be waiting there.

Xander: Okay, I'll bite. Where do you want to go then?

Ianto: With you. Back to California, to your lovely little crater.

Xander: Well, in my time it wasn't a crater.

Ianto: Lisa always wanted to see California. Oh, Lisa. Oh, my head. What would she say?

Xander: I'd think she'd say that you deserve to cut loose every now and then. Now, let's start by getting you in the up position.

Ianto: The entire world is sitting down, why can't I?

Xander: Because you, Ianto Jones, are not the entire world.

Ianto: (another fit of giggles) You're just saying that to get into my apartment. Men, always wanting to get in my knickers.

Xander: I'll pretend you didn't say that.

Ianto: (wickedly grinning as Xander lifts him deftly muttering something about never again and Spike and Ianto was really too drunk to pick out the rest anyways) You know, Green left a twenty in my belt loop somewhere during the night. He touched my rib cage, felt the bone there instead of the puppy fat he thought I had. And you know what? I think I enjoyed it.

Xander: Nothing wrong with enjoying a little attention every now and again.

Ianto: Oh, but it's not every now and again. It's every now. It's the way Jack looks at Gwen and Owen looks at Tosh and they pair off and play basketball and I clean up and oh dear, isn't the world all spinny.

Ianto leans into Xander and giggles once more before giving him a small kiss, no tongue. He stumbles back as Ianto whispers Angel, returning the kiss.

Ianto: Oh no.

He looks toward his window, the blinds swinging in an invisible wind.

Xander: We'd best go up.

Ianto: He might kill you.

Xander: He very well might. And I might just deserve it. But, I don't think the PTB will let an immortal kill me. Again. Not after almost being regularly flattened by Angelus for the span of four months.

Ianto shivers a bit, a rare display of displeasure in all of his half-drunken stupor.

The apartment is dark. Flowers and a globe from Jack litter the entryway, various gifts the only decoration Ianto had given the apartment since the fire. Mostly, the creamy yellow of the wall was off-set by various spots of red, Jack's signature color. The only thing on was the television and Jack pretending to snore in front of it.

Ianto: Jack, get up. We both know you don't snore.

Jack: (popping his eyes open) Where have you been all night?

Xander: I was right, you waited for us.

Jack: Always right, then?

Ianto: There's no need for such a bitter tone, Jack. You can't tell me you've never had an accident while drunk.

Jack: Well, normally, I'm not seeing anyone at the time I have an "accident" or two.

Xander: Fellas, fellas!

Ianto: Well, then. I'm sorry I don't fit up to your impeccable standards, Captain Harkness! I'm glad I kissed Xander. He helped me tonight.

Jack: He helped himself to you.

Xander: Now wait just a second, Jack...

Ianto: How dare you. Do you know that in one night this man has learned more about me than you've ever attempted to get to know? That he showed me I was still vital and full of life while you put me to the through the grindstone, only giving me what I need for that one second more?

Xander: So, this was a mistake.

Jack: You bet it was. I'm going now. I guess I know why you two are sweating.

Ianto: It's none of your business, but damn your notions. We were center attraction at a bar tonight, serving drinks and dancing as though the apocalypse was nigh. And it felt good to be alive and not worry about who saw me or who I was with.

Jack: That shouldn't be a problem, Yan. Maybe we never ran the same wavelength.

Ianto: Go cry to your doctor.

Jack: I'm leaving.

Jack leaves and Ianto stands there, fists clenched and slightly stunned as he had let some of the bitter truth out.

Xander: Feel better?

Ianto collapses into a pile of tears.

Xander: I'll go after him then. I really hope this isn't something I do. First Buffy and Angel, Giles and Ms. Calendar, Oz and Willow. Talk about a track record.

Xander took a bottle of aspirin from his pocket.

Xander: If you don't have Tums, I suggest you get some. You're going to need it. If I'd only known the trouble I would cause...

Xander ran after Jack, who was surprisingly fast on foot. He'd give Spike a pace or two, that's for sure. Xander shook his head in the raw, stifling breeze as he caught up.

Jack: You shouldn't follow me, right now.

Xander: So hit me then.

Jack: Don't tempt me.

Xander: You can't blame Ianto. Feeling left out does that to a person.

Jack: You don't know anything.

Xander: Oh yeah? Picture this then. A slayer, two witches, an undead vampire older than Dracula, a seer, two army men, a werewolf, two watchers handy with a blade, and the title "King of Cretins" hanging over your head. Don't tell me what I know.

Jack: That has nothing to do with Ianto. You took him out, you seduced him!

Xander: I'm touched you would think I'm capable of such maliciousness. Don't blame me, Jack. Don't blame me because he can love you.

Jack: Take that back.

Jack takes a swing and Xander ducks the enraged immortal.

Xander: Settle down Jack. I'm not going to steal him.

Jack stops mid-swing.

Xander: Still want to hit me?

Jack: What are you after?

Xander: Me? I'm really Mr. Non-Sinister here. I'm an innocent bystander in this edition of "Days of our Torchwood". The kiss meant nothing to either of us.

Jack: You take me for an idiot.

Xander: Only when you're reasonably angry.

Jack: Go take care of Ianto.

Jack waved Xander away, his coat billowing in the harsh wind.

Xander: Gotta admit, he has a nice exit.

The chill continues easily into the next day, from the street where Xander drives due to Gwen's directions, only because Ianto was a bit too out of sorts. Even for himself. Xander drew up a plan of action while watching bad night time soaps. He called in a favor from an old room mate of Spike.

The black and green box sat near the dining couches, where they had all laughed not twenty-four hours earlier. The world was a lot grumpier place without Ianto's coffee, he sat huddled in his tourist office leafing blankly through magazines, or Jack's trademark charm. The fever spread to Owen, who felt the realities of the coldness deeper than he'd admit to.

Xander: (clapping his hands) Could I have Torchwood over here, as soon as possible?

Tosh: And what's all this, then?

Xander: I'm glad you asked, Tosh. This, this is magic.

Gwen: Magic? Looks like an X-Box to me.

Xander: Yes, I know it looks like an ordinary X-Box but this is not any ordinary X-Box! Nay, I say my non-believing female friend! This is a warmer X-Box. It also slices, dices, and makes julienne fries if you believe Ron Popeil!

Owen: What are you babbling about, oh king?

Xander: Man, you've got a vindictive sneer. (Xander shoves a controller in his direction.)

Tosh: Warmer X-Box? Maybe it needs a new refrigeration cooler unit.

Xander: Help me out here Gwen.

Gwen: Don't look at me. This is more Rhys department than my own.

Xander: Glad you could join us, Captain. Would you mind fetching Ianto?

Jack: He can do his own fetching.

Xander: Just take the controller, Captain Dramatic. (Jack shrugs and takes the offered device.)

Ianto: What is all this, then?

Xander: You'll find out.

Ianto: Oh no. Not another fun time with Xander. I'm still reeling from the last. (Jack and Ianto avoid brief glances at the other, each deciding which degree of anger would be best for the team.)

Xander: I promise this will be far less painful, possibly less fun.

Owen: Well, I'm reassured. Now, will someone please tell me what in the bloody hell of weevils is going on.

Xander: Only this. A little Call of Duty therapy.

Tosh: Call of Duty?

Owen: I've changed my mind. I like you.

Gwen: Men. Come on Tosh. Let's go to lunch.

Tosh: But...

Gwen: Trust me. This is the best thing for all parties concerned. We'll probably even have time for a bit of shopping.

Owen: What level are we starting on?

Jack: When did I suddenly lose control of this team?

Ianto: You sure I have coordination for this?

Xander: The buttons aren't that intimidating, are they?

Jack: Why am I in a bathtub?

Xander: That's your spawning point.

Ianto: I see you Owen.

Owen: That's not me.

Jack: Oi! You shot me Xander!

Xander: All's fair in love and Call of Duty.

Ianto: No thing's fair in love.

Jack: Well, you have to do something first.

Owen: Are we still talking about his hiding in the cemetery with his Gatling?

Xander: I've never been much for the Gatling myself. Prefer the luger. More accurate shot.

Owen: Jack, this is not Mardi Gras with smoke grenades!

Jack: I can't help it. Come out and play, Ianto. I won't hurt much.

Ianto: (snorts) That will be the day.

Jack: Oi! Where'd you come from?! A bayonet? You killed me with a bayonet?!

Ianto: Seemed like the rational thing to do.

Jack: Alright, that's it Ianto. It's war now.

Ianto: Promises, promises sir.

Owen: Do you ever feel like an innocent bystander in a private war?

Xander: No, considering I'm the one who made it happen.

Owen: Kind of makes you feel sorry for not going out with me last night. Oi! Ianto, that's me! I'm not playing American!

Xander: Sorry, Owen. My bad.

Jack: Let's play a different level. This bathtub thing is getting old.

Ianto: Only because I'm better than you, shooting three times and killing three times. What was that about the Gatling, Xander?

Xander: Don't look at me. I'm not going to stand in your way.

Jack: Fine, I get it. Stop going after me.

Ianto: I do believe you pursued me first.

Xander: Like I said, therapy.

Owen: Stop shooting the Doctor, or he's going to perch and shoot. Fair warning!

Jack: That doesn't give you any right to minimize the faith I had in you.

Ianto: Faith? That I was and would always be boring, old, reliable Ianto Jones? That I never got into any trouble and always wore a suit and tie?

Jack: Who ever said you were old?

Ianto: You just did. Xander, did I just see you run by?

Xander: Shh, I'm smoke bombing Owen.

Owen: Have I mentioned I hate this game?

Jack: I'll admit I underestimated you.

Ianto: Well, now I feel better.

Jack: And you want me to say what exactly?

Ianto: That we're all allowed to make mistakes.

Jack: Then I should take out that bid for sainthood I put in for you.

Ianto: That was me you shot by the way, Jack. I never applied for Sainthood. You couldn't figure that out after Lisa?

Jack: I wanted to trust you.

Ianto: No, you wanted me. And I wanted you to want me. There was a difference.

Owen: Ladies, stop bickering. Xander, stop hunting me.

Jack and Ianto: Stay out of it, Owen!

Owen: Not like I have much of a bloody choice.

Jack: So, what? I'm not allowed to be jealous of you cavorting with another handsome man?

Ianto: Funny, you didn't mind or offer to come along when he suggested it.

Jack: So, you're going to blame me for this situation?

Ianto: Not entirely. But if it weren't for Xander, I would have never felt as alive as last night.

Jack: Maybe we should put this all behind us.

Xander: No. Don't shut the blinds; it'll fester into a wound the size of the Rio Grande. Go up to the office and don't come out until you've talked this through. Thus sayeth the Call of Duty game master.

Jack: He has a point.

Ianto: You just can't bear being mad at the man who gives you free sex.

Xander: Now, that was a bit uncalled for. Owen! You snuck up behind me with a rifle?

Owen: Serves you right for starting the second Boston Tea Party in bloody Cardiff.

Jack: You thought this was all about the sex?

Ianto: And when have you said anything different or to the contrary?

Jack: I didn't think I had to say it!

Ianto: Well a boy bloody likes to hear it every once in a while!

Jack: Fine, then! I spied on you. You kissing Xander ripped my heart from it's very beating inside and danced on it like a flamenco dancer wearing a tuba. I don't want to lose you because I love you!

Ianto: You love me?

Xander: Are we still playing?

Owen: I'm winning.

Jack: I'd never lie about something like that.

Ianto: I never said you would. Those things I said last night...

Jack: Were all true. And I've been so blind. So utterly blind. Sometimes, being inebriated is the best way to give the truth.

Ianto: I never wanted it. Never wanted it to be like this.

Jack: Can we move past what we said?

Ianto: Let's try. Let's go up to the office and sort this whole mess through.

Jack and Ianto leave.

Xander: Thus saith the game master.

Xander goes to the coffee machine to fix himself another cup.

Owen: I beat you all! (He raises his fists in mock victory) Where'd everyone go?

Creator's Note: Call of Duty? I don't own it, but I'm still a guy and last time I checked, this was how my more "male" friends bonded/ended fights. I don't know. I thought it was real genius.

And yes, that picture of Owen congratulating himself is sticking in my head. I'm so giggling right now.

This chapter was really long and kinda got away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Things warmed up in the Hub considerably over the next couple of weeks. After Xander's X-Box session, Call of Duty became a mainstay, often occupied by Owen and Gwen. Tosh had no interest in it, Jack had no time, and Ianto had no skill. As far as Xander was concerned, all parties involved had what they wanted. Except for Tosh, but Xander so wasn't going to try and get through Owen's thick head. No, he had worked his magic with Jack and Ianto.

Of course, Ianto and him were regular fixtures now at Indy's Bar. Jack came along for support, and all was right with the world. Xander should have known things would be heading south as soon as possible. With his free time, Ianto had been spending more hours experimenting with food and thus alleviating the frequent take outs in favor of his amazing new found cooking skills.

Jack learned that Xander was quite adept with a hammer and he spent quite a few hours doing general jobs around the Hub that Ianto couldn't get to on a regular basis. Before Xander Harris was finished, the Hub had been repainted, buffed, renailed, and Myfanwy even had a new nesting area with a nice system of connected nests so she could watch everything that happened.

A few days before everything changed again, Xander had finally set up his own workshop adjacent to one of Owen's autopsy rooms. He'd probably never get that smell out of his hair. Xander was hammering a few boards, whistling one of The Dingoes Ate My Babies tunes, a personal favorite about an electronic sorceress. It was funny, but Xander had been too busy to try and track down Willow and Spike. He only assumed Tara was dead

The wind rose first, unusual for an underground base. The goosebumps began to tingle all around him and his mind went back several Halloweens to a house and an army costume. It couldn't be; a locater spell? Xander stopped whistling, his mouth conspicuously dry.

Xander: (moving out to the Center of the Hub, not even Myfanwy in the building) Hello?

No one answered. He took another deep breath and stood up straighter.

Xander: I know this is a locater spell. Show yourself in some form. If you can perform a locater spell, I know you're strong enough to do that.

The wind didn't answer, but died down slightly. The goosebumps wouldn't leave Xander's forearms. A white shadow began to appear over the Invisible Lift, walking its way downward in the air.

Xander: Willow?

The shadow with short red hair and a quirky sense of style, smiled and disappeared.

It took all of three days for his new life to be extinguished. It began a brisk night after everyone, save for Xander and Tosh, had come back exhausted from a weevil hunt.

Jack: Who's idea was it to "wrangle the pack"?

Owen: Gwen's been watching too many episodes of "Marlboro Man" again.

Gwen: I didn't hear you offer any other suggestion!

Jack: I'm beat.

Ianto: Coffees all around, then?

There was a general murmur of consent and Xander flopped down on the couch after Ianto had given him the signal that he wanted to be alone. They were almost to the point where they didn't even need to use words anymore. It was like when Willow would raise her eyebrows, in the days before Buffy entered their lives, he always knew what that would mean.

Gwen: Well, I could use a shower. How about it Jack?

Jack: As flattered as I am...

Gwen: That's not what I meant. I meant, how about an early night?

Tosh: That's not such a bad idea. I'm running a few scans that will take about four or five hours more to complete and then a few pre-programmed upgrades on alien languages. I'm basically useless until after that.

Owen: Well, I wouldn't call you exactly useless. If only you'd let me drink more when we go out...

Tosh: I only stop you before you say or do something incredibly stupid, don't I?

Owen: Shut up, Jack.

Jack: (who, at this point, can hear Xander giggling and can barely contain his own smile) Okay, kids. Gwen and Tosh are right. I'll see you all in the morning.

Owen herds the girls out deftly, used to the idea and doing so quite frequently, leaving Jack and Xander plopped and lifeless on the couch.

Ianto: Well, I know two boys who look like they need something...

Xander: (who does his best to make an innocent face) Why, Ianto Jones, you scoundrel!

Ianto: like a coffee.

Jack: (who pulls Ianto down to his lap) That wasn't quite what I was thinking.

Xander: I thought you were tired?

Jack shoots him a look.

Xander: Never mind. I think I'll finish that new walkway tonight or tomorrow.

The alarm on Ianto's phone sounds and he looked at it, disappointed.

Ianto: Someone is buzzing and seems anxious to get in. It's late too, who'd be bloody needing information at this time of night?

Jack: Do I have to get up?

Ianto: No, Tosh gave me remote voice access. Voice T, up and run. Authorization code: Espresso.

Xander: She gave you an authorization code?

Ianto: She knew I wouldn't fool around with it. It's still in experimentation. Can you imagine Owen getting his hands on this new feature?

Jack: (who gives a wicked grin) Yes, but now I know your code.

Ianto: Frightening.

Jack: (who arches his eyebrow) Really?

Ianto: It's passed.

Ianto rises.

Ianto: Toshv, set the CCTV scanner monitor to (he looks around) four o' clock and give me tourist alcove feed. Please.

Toshv: (in a rather flat Tosh monotone) Request being analyzed and granted. Here is your feed, Ianto Jones, user two.

Xander gasps as the monitor swings in their direction, nearly falling off his chair.

Jack: Know him?

Xander: Ianto, you'd better go buzz him in before he breaks down the door in impatience.

Ianto: You trust him? He's dressed like Billy Idol.

Xander: His name is Spike.

Jack: And what's not to trust about a guy named Spike?

Ianto rolled his eyes and went to get the door with a slight bounce in his step. He didn't want to move his mental list of side projects for Xander, not when things were finally getting done, to include fixing the tourist door. Everyone enjoyed Xander's insight into the paranormal and occult. More often than not, it was helpful and gave reason for everyone to update various databases and tables around the Hub.

Spike: Whelp! You're alive?!

Spike barreled down the steps, catching himself mere moments before grabbing Xander in a hug. He couldn't actually hide the small smile plaguing his cheek bones.

Xander: It seems that way.

Xander walks up to Spike, sensing bitterness behind his eyes. They tested the waters with a handshake, but Spike was the first familiar face Xander had seen in almost a month. He squeezed an awkward hug out of the blond vampire.

Spike: You've gone all soft since the incident, have you?

Xander: I wasn't sure where to even begin looking. I was just happy to be in the right dimension. I didn't want to press my luck.

Spike: There weren't many left to be worried for you Xander.

Xander sat down and then gave Spike a glance. He then moved his gaze to Jack and Ianto, who were bowing out gracefully and would introduce themselves in the morning to Spike.

Xander: (who shifted uncomfortably in his seat) What happened? The Dale's been destroyed. I would have thought...

Spike: It was destroyed. The hell mouth moved to Los Angeles, Faith and Angel fight now with Wesley and Gunn. Cordelia is a seer, too.

Xander: (who's face resembled someone with a sawed-off shotgun being unloaded into their stomach) Is Buffy?

Spike: (who shook his head) It began with Joyce. She died of a heart attack.

Xander put his hand over his mouth, making a fist he set his teeth onto.

Spike: Do you need a moment, Xan?

Xander: (who stopped taking deep breaths to delay the inevitably brief tears) Tell me everything at once. I, I just have to know what happened. I can cry later.

Spike: It's not fair, you being the last to find out.

Xander: What about Jonathan? Oz?

Spike: He's dead too. Riley, Jonathan, and Andrew were captured by a goddess demon named Glory. She's the reason the hell mouth closed. Oz was captured and brain-washed.

Xander: Giles tried to save them, didn't he?

Spike: Tried is the operative word. The only reason Glory didn't destroy us is because we moved to London for hospital.

Xander: Who's we?

Spike: All that's left of the Scooby Gang. You, Me, Tara, and Willow.

Xander: She's still doing magic.

Spike: Only once a year, and only to locate you. This was the first time it had worked in three years, Xan.

Xander: I want to go and see them.

Spike: You will. Just know things are different now. Very different.

Xander: I can imagine.

Spike: No, I don't think you can. But let's talk about you for a second, then.

Xander: Not much to talk about. I've been here ever since I dropped through the Rift.

Spike: The Rift?

Xander: When I dropped down the side of the cliff to distract Willow in Hawaii, the Rift sent Capt. Jack Harkness through. He pulled me back here to Cardiff and I slept for about a week.

Spike: (who snorted while lighting a cigarette) Nothing unusual about your sleep patterns, then.

Xander: Don't smoke. Ianto won't be very appreciative of that.

Spike: Was that the bugger in the suit, then? Jack the one in the suspenders?

Xander: They're close friends now.

Spike: What about us?

Xander: I thought everyone was dead. They showed me the town and I thought, well, let's just forget what I thought.

Spike: (who looks around for the first time) Bloody hell. Quite a little shop you have set up.

Xander: You have no idea. But, when do we leave to see Willow?

Spike: As soon as the sun sets again. Unless they've got SPF 5000 here.

Xander: I'll ask Jack in the morning; he'd know.


	6. Chapter 6

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

I never thought I could hate the sound of air. But, right now, I loathe it. For the first part, hospitals and Xander Harris don't mix. Too many forms, too bright a light, too many sick people. For the second is having Gwen continuously ask me if I'm going to be "okay". I'm pretty sure I won't be "okay". Charming girl, but where Gwen's head is at, I'll never know.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name_

And there is my girl. Willow hasn't noticed me yet; Spike hasn't pushed me through the door. I watch Willow as she brushes away a tear from Tara's face with a tissue.

Spike: (whispered to Xander) She still has reflexes, she still dreams.

Tara lies there, still vivid and pretty, in a quieter way then the woman she loves. Her hospital gown is light blue, but she always looked good in light blue, especially that sweater that I gave her one Christmas. How many Christmases a go?

There are a lot of questions choking my throat. None that I can really do much about right now, save for whispering my best friend's name. The last survivors of the first war, the first Big Bad, and so much more.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

She tries to not act surprised, but she's so weary and giddy at the same time that she can barely contain herself. She tries to get up, but I bring my hand across her shoulder, keeping her sitting. Her eyes brighten in thanks and joy.

Willow: I knew the spell would work. She never kept the faith as long as I and Spike, well, Spike was himself. He wasn't sure of much other than you were dead and I would be locating a grave. But here you are, all alive and well-fed and hiding out for two years. Were you with the British Secret Service? Did they give you one of those fuzzy hats? They sell those guards as Pez dispensers. I remember a few Halloweens ago, the year after the whole hyena and soldier thing, when we found Pez dispensers and ate that entire package while waiting for Buffy to come back from control. Did Spike tell you about Buffy?

Xander: He told me everything. What do you mean, she?

That's my girl; the babbling trouper through it all.

Willow: Tara. On the anniversary of the breakdown in Hawaii, the PTB, my guess, grant me one visit into her dreams and we get to talk and I get to do a spell. They linked us so I could never go nuts again. Guess I'm not much of a witch if I can only do one spell, although I still rank higher than Elphaba, who wasn't evil, you have to read that book by the way, I don't think I could talk you into seeing a musical, because I didn't turn anyone into a scarecrow or make a flying monkey. Although a flying monkey would be incredibly useful for various reasons, which I think about while the Watchers Council pays for this all after a stern conversation they had with a very angry Giles.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds alight_

_And lie inside myself for hours_

_Then watch my purple sky fly over me_

Xander: I didn't think it was true.

Willow: It's not all bad. I've had time to rejoin my hacker roots and catch up on a lot of the reading I missed. I finished Sense and Sensibility finally.

Xander: You started that the week before we met Buffy.

Willow: Odd how we never really got a chance to say goodbye, the three of us...

Xander: Hey. We're survivors. I mean, I've joined a band of alien hunters and you have your reading...

Willow: Alien hunters?

Xander: Yeah. I fell through a rift in time and space that afternoon, landed in Cardiff. You haven't been able to find me for two years because there was no me to find.

Willow: Sounds like Extreme Where's Waldo.

Xander: Something like that. Do you miss magic?

Willow: I miss her more. I only feel completely okay with her. I know it's because of the bond, because of that night of silence where she focused my magic and saved us both from the gentlemen.

Xander: Have you tried to wake her up?

Willow: It takes all of my energy to keep her here.

Xander: Your magic is keeping her alive?

Willow: That's the only explanation any of us have.

Xander: Has anyone been to see you?

Willow: There's only the three of us, well, four counting you, left. Angel never had the heart after Buffy died. He'd manage to stammer out a hello and then...

Spike: The sodding poof wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. Wouldn't be able to make up his mind about trying to help or letting things take their course...

Xander: And what do you think Spike?

Spike: Are you going to tell me that you don't have an ounce of alien technology that could help?

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rough and chaos, your reality_

_I don't know what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

I left Spike and Willow with many promises to return soon. It was lunch anyways, and watching Willow feed Tara and Spike trying to force Willow to eat another bit of food was making me crazy. Of course, she complied when I asked.

I breezed past Gwen on my way to the Archives. I could hear the echoes of her questions, but there was no space for them in my head. I knew it was wrong to think it, but I was wondering about it all. About every single thing and every single why.

_The nightmare_

_I built my own world to escape_

Ianto: You don't want a coffee, then.

Ianto takes a beer from behind his back and hands it to a sighing Xander, who takes it gratefully.

Xander: You always know just how to treat a man.

Ianto: I could hear you down here, that ragged breathing I know so well. Can I help?

Xander: (smiling weakly) It's bad, Ianto.

Ianto: I don't think it can ever be worse than what we imagine.

Xander: Trying to help?

Ianto: Pull up a stool Xander, there's a story I do need to tell you. About someone I once loved, her name was Lisa. We worked together in Torchwood, before the Battle of Canary Wharf.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds alight_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_Then watch my purple sky fly over me_

The beer was being drained away as the story finished. Xander had never heard the full account, just before the Battle and then a brief glimpse during Jack's first kiss. But knowing it all added a depth to Ianto that neither fully understood.

Ianto: You understand then?

Xander: I understand I want to help her.

Ianto: Why? How do you think you could?

Xander: To move on? To save Tara? I don't know.

Ianto: If you had a way, would you do both?

Xander: Paint me stupid and American but I don't get it.

Ianto: Just lean on the problem a bit. Good night, Xander.

Ianto walks back up through the Archive stairway and Xander stares down into the neck of the beer bottle. He leans back in his chair and feels a hard thump as he leans back a bit too much. Xander curses just a little and rubs the back of his head, disappointed with himself and the filing cabinet. Until he sees the letter.

D. D for Dreams.

_Smart up and send up my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for new sweet dreaming_

_Can end this imaginary life_

The object itself reminds Xander of a Dream catcher, but it's at least three times as heavy and feels as though it's made of pennies kept too long in someone's pocket. The intertwined band slips into his pocket and he can feel the CCTV footage giving him goosebumps. He probably couldn't explain this, would hope that he'd be forgiven. But for now, he had a date with a girl in a coma.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds alight_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_Then watch my purple sky fly over me_

Creator's Note: The song is "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Some of the lyrics may be off (Don't kill me, Dan, wasn't purposeful) but that was the best I could get by the tenth listen.

And yes, this one is shorter than the others. But only because it would have been insanely long if I had continued where I plan to go. One, possibly two chapters left.

And a query: If I were to sign up for the jl fanfic100, which character/pairing would you most want to see?


	7. Chapter 7

Xander felt a certain sort of weight in his pocket. The metal of the alien dream catcher bobbed against his knee as the bus rounded a bend. The bus was full; the hour was either noon or later. Time seemed less important to Xander than anything. Here, on this public transit bus, Xander was reminded of things, inconsequential and vain things.

Sure, Ianto would have driven him back and forth, like he often did. But Xander didn't want to implicate the man who had been good and wise to him when others saw his brashness and his vulgarity as nothing more than a lack of maturity. What scared him was the level of maturity he actually possessed. He watched a red-haired girl hold on to her father's hand, watching him read the paper in wonderment. He watched an older lady futilely trying to knit while the young man next to her bobbed his head to the rhythm of some ghostly music. He felt...responsible.

The weight dragged him down, his thoughts and posture slumping further. Jessie, Jessie should have been here. Tara shouldn't have been in that hospital bed. Buffy shouldn't be...well, the list went on comparing the things that should have been to what actually was. And the world, the world continued to move past every apocalypse and every bruise. Past every tear and doubt and self-restrained moment of biting satire, the world moved. The bus jolted to a stop in front of Vincent Mercy Memorial Hospital and Xander began his ascent.

The fifth floor, in a private room, is where she lay. At the moment, she was alone, light bathing and swarming around her. Not the harsh light of the overheads, but of the sun peeking in and sneaking along the balance of the venetian shades that fought the heat and and the cold alike.

There were no instructions itself for the dream catcher. It didn't look complicated. Things didn't often look either way. An instrument of hope, vague honesty, and even more vague destruction. Xander placed the entwined ring just on the spot where her gown met the line of her itchy blankets.

The light of the window continued past Tara and into Xander. Time crawled again, as it often did in such situations. Xander became aware of his own breathing and heartbeat; aware that he hadn't closed the door properly and that Willow could come. A large part of him wanted Willow to come.

Tara: (turning in surprise). Xander!

Tara rushed to hug Xander. Her face was lit, unable to hide in it's normally impassive or wistful nature.

Tara: We all thought you were dead.

Xander: (releasing the hug) Well, if I was dead, I'd want to choose a place like this.

Tara: You like it? I decorated it myself.

Tara and Xander stood over a cliff, the sun setting in deep hues of pink and purple. Lazy shades of light green grass blew over them and a large tree anchored the ground behind.

Xander: Are you coming back?

Tara: Not going to beat around the bush, then?

Xander: I don't think we have that sort of time.

Tara: I haven't been given that decision.

Xander thought a bit, sitting down on the edge of cliff and deciding he wasn't such a fan of the height, when Tara joined him.

Tara: She's keeping me alive with the best in medical care, I'm sure. That's part of it. But the guilt I feel when she visits.

Xander: That's my Willow. Always seeking responsibility for her actions.

Tara: (who gives Xander a sad smile) That's our Willow.

Xander: Sorry, old habits die hard.

Tara: (shrugs) You're only human.

Willow stood at the door of the hospital room with a soda in her hands. She felt perspiration beginning to form on her palm. Xander looked as though he were napping, holding Tara's hands. There was a glint of silver and she moved closer into the room. She reached out for Xander's shoulder.

Willow appeared on the edge of the cliff, Tara pulling her back just before she fell into air. Xander reminded himself that this was dream air and that nothing would have happened, but the thought behind it was still slightly frightened and edgy.

Xander: Next time I'm using alien technology, I'll remember to lock the door.

Willow: Or at least use a post-it note.

Tara: I thought you didn't like post-it notes?

Willow: Well, there's not much to be overly-fond of. I mean, a small strip of glue for a leaf of dyed paper made from a tree that's just bound to be thrown out anyways? Why don't they just burn the environment and save everyone a whole lot of time? And why are we in this dream again?

Xander: So you can let her go. So we can move on.

Willow: What are you asking me to do?

Tara: Willow, I've loved you for so long. So has Xander. We watched the magick take control of you, of your fears and your beliefs.

Willow: I was standing up for us. I had a responsibility.

Tara: No, you were standing up for yourself. Your insecurity nearly destroyed us all.

Willow: We can't do anything about that.

Tara: Yes we can.

Willow: I won't do that. You can't ask me to.

Xander: We wouldn't ask. Because that would mean we're giving you a choice.

Willow: No, I won't. I won't use my magic to turn back time and destroy you.

Tara: We're only strong together and now you have a chance to see what I saw. You have a chance to start over again.

Willow: Without you!

Xander: With a new lease on life. Wills, we don't belong here. Buffy doesn't belong dead. Oz, doesn't he deserve more?

Willow: But what about us?

Xander: It was never about us. We chose to follow Buffy over our lives and our naivety. And those direct results brought us here.

Tara: I'm not giving you a choice. Choose this or I end it tonight. I'll find a way to stop my own breathing. I'll find a way to break our bind, shut you out completely. That's how much I love you.

Willow: But...but...

Spike: Crying never solved anything, Red. Now look here, you're a hero, right? A very nerdy hero, but a hero nonetheless. This is the right thing to do.

Xander: I knew I should have...

Spike: Locked the door before using an alien artifact? Might not have been a bad idea. That's why I did it for you.

Willow: I don't get a choice in the matter?

Tara: It's for your own good.

Willow: One last kiss then?

Spike: Well, if you insist...

Willow and Xander: Spike!

Spike: What, I'm sorry? It's not like she's gonna bloody remember in the morning or anything.

Two days pass and Xander makes his announcement to Ianto during one of their now infamous coffee maker chats.

Xander: I'm leaving.

Ianto: And where are you going, then?

Ianto was too stunned to say anything else. He was quite fond of Xander Harris, truth be told.

Xander: Back to Sunnydale. And I'm going to turn back time, turn back the Rift. You won't remember me.

Jack had never heard Ianto let a coffee mug crash on the floor, especially his own. This would be the only time.

Xander: Willow and Tara are going to cast one last spell and then that's it. You won't remember a thing.

Ianto: But I...But you...But...

Xander: Ianto, you naughty thought. No talks of butts at a time like this!

Ianto: I can't let you. Not after all you've done for us...

Xander: But I was never meant to do it. Witty, intelligent, self-reliant. You have all these powers in yourself, Ianto. I just want you to promise me one thing.

Ianto: Besides not trying to change your mind?

Xander: Besides that. I want you to live your life and love him.

Ianto: I don't know if I can do that without you.

Xander: But you will. Care to drive me to the hospital one last time?

Ianto: You're going to have one last cuppa first.

Xander: Who am I to refuse Ianto Jones' famous brew?

Ianto and Xander both woke up disoriented. Xander woke thrashing in his bed in the basement, Spike allowing his rolling snores to fall where they may on the couch. Xander blinked, wondering wearily where a dream about dancing coffee mugs had come from.

Ianto Jones woke in the conference room, slumped forward and drooling slightly, a sight which he was glad no one else witnessed. The others, minus Jack, were there. He found it startling, looking into Owen's glassy eyes. And a blue knit vest. Did Owen even own a blue knit vest? He had no memory of it, but he felt the need to visit Indy's bar. For some reason, a country song was playing through his head. Maybe they'd all gone on a bender.

Xander opened up a newspaper while Ianto opened up his journal, or his diary, if you were Owen catching him on an off-hour recording material. Xander noticed Spike had cut out adds for the butcher. Ianto noticed several entries were torn out, pages missing. They both swore under their breath.


End file.
